


Boundaries

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual David, Asexuality, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: David's asexual. Gwen isn't. But they still want to make a romantic relationship between them work, and they've both got boundaries they need to work out to make that happen.
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Gwen & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. A Late-Night Question

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think David is ace but I also really ship him with Gwen, so I decided to write this.  
It's kind of a sequel to my other fic It's Only Natural

Gwen could tell David was still awake. Not because he was being loud or anything. In fact, it was the exact opposite: she could tell he was awake because she couldn't hear him snoring and mumbling about trees. He usually fell asleep before her while she lay awake anxiously overthinking everything, so she had gotten so used to sleeping to the sound. It was kinda weird trying to sleep without it.

"Hey Gwen?"

"What."

"Would you ever date an asexual person?"

Well. That was unexpected.

It wasn't like Gwen had never thought about it before. She'd thought about it a little after finding out David was ace. But she wasn't really sure what she felt. And she couldn't promise anything.

"Gwen?"

"I dunno." She shifted in her sheets. "Probably not."

"Oh."

They were both silent for a while. Then Gwen heard David move, and she turned her head to see his body was facing away from her.

"Why?" she asked quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Just wondering," he said. "Good night, Gwen."

She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at the back of his shirt like there was more to this conversation—more to this relationship—that she could uncover from David's words. But that was a can of worms she wasn't ready to open. So she closed her eyes and said good night.

The next day, David acted like everything was perfectly normal. But of course nothing was ever normal at Camp Campbell. After the morning activity was sabotaged by Max and Wood Scouts tried to take over the camp in the afternoon, Gwen was relieved when David reminded her he had planned to have another sing-along night with everyone gathered around the campfire.

She never would've admitted it, but she had grown to like sing-along nights. It was a nice, easy time for her to relax and listen to David's voice. She was starting to grow fond of David's songs—another thing she  _ definitely _ was not open to admitting. 

It was also nice to know that David actually noticed when something was bothering her and cared enough to write a song about it. Her most recent favorite was "Gwen Deserves Some Privacy So Stop Barging in on Her Days Off."

David smiled as he sang along to his guitar—he always looked so free and happy when he played—and when he looked at Gwen, her heart fluttered.

Well. That was new. 

Later that night, as they lay in their beds in the counselors cabin, Gwen started to grow restless waiting for David to fall asleep. She needed something—anything—to break the silence between them. 

"I think I might be willing to date an asexual person," she said suddenly.

David sat up. "What?"

"I mean, it might depend on what their boundaries are, because it'd be hard for me not to… you know. But if there was someone I really liked, who's respectful and supportive who I can always count on to be there for me when I need them… I think I'd at least like to try."

"Then… do you think I match that description?"

"I think you're the only one who does."

His eyes widened as he processed those words. But in the darkness Gwen could only see the frame of his still body and hear the silence hanging in the air.

"So, uh, do you have something to say?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. "Or we can just forget I said anything. That'd be cool too."

"Saturday!"

"Huh?"

"Are you free this Saturday evening?"

"Uh… yeah, I should be."

"Then will you give me the honor of going out on a date with you?"

Gwen jumped out of bed and rushed over to the light switch, which she turned on so she could see David's face. He winced at the sudden brightness of the light, but he continued smiling at her nonetheless.

"Are you serious?" she asked, afraid to get her hopes up.

"Of course I am, Gwen. I…" He scooted over in his bed and glanced at the empty spot next to him. "Do you wanna sit?"

Hesitantly, Gwen sat next to him, and David gently brought her hands together and held them in his own.

"Gwen, the truth is… I think you're a real dynamite gal. And I have for a while now. You're there for me  _ way _ more than I'm there for you. And you're so pretty and smart… Why, any guy would be a fool not to want you as their girlfriend!"

"Let's not use that word just yet," Gwen said, giving his hands a slight squeeze. "But a date does sound nice."

David's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Just don't expect too much. Remember, we're just trying this out, so don't get mad at me if I don't- if I can't- I mean-"

"Gwen, it's okay." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed at the touch. "You know I can never stay mad at you anyway. Whatever happens, at least we'll still be friends."

"Right. Of course." She nodded slowly, still unable to totally put her worries to rest.

"So…" David's face was pink. "Do you, ah, wanna stay in my bed tonight? We could cuddle…"

Gwen smiled. Of  _ course _ he was a cuddler. "I'd like that."

She got up to turn the lights back off, and when she came back to the bed, David was lying down with his arms open for her. She snuggled up beside him, and her worries melted away, at least for now.

They slept soundly through the rest of the night.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have some fluff

"So where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Gwen asked as she lay down next to David the night before their date.

"I was thinking we could go to the sandwich shop! I know it's not the nicest restaurant in town, but I can't really go to the nicest restaurant in town after… well… "

"After you assaulted Bonquisha's boyfriend?"

"Anyway! I thought if we got sandwiches to go, we could find a nice spot outside and watch the sun set. I know a spot with a beautiful view! Surrounded by nature and away from all the campers."

"Mm. Sounds nice."

"Doesn't it? Oh, I can't wait! I might just lie awake all night in eager anticipation!"

"Just don't keep me up while you're at it."

"Of course not." He kissed the back of her head. "Good night, Gwen."

"Good night." They stayed quiet for a while, the sound of slow breathing and crickets being the only noise in the room, until Gwen said, hesitantly, "You know, if you wanted to say the names of trees like you normally do when you're sleeping, it might make it easier to fall asleep. I mean, for you, mostly. And also for me, but only because I've had to force myself to get used to all your weird habits."

David laughed. "Well, I'm glad you've gotten so used to me."

Just as Gwen was about to tell him to forget she said anything, he snuggled up closer to her and began to murmur in her ear.

"Pine… cedar… oak…"

There was still plenty of daylight left by the time David and Gwen left the campgrounds for their date, which David was counting on. He drove them into town, bought their sandwiches—though Gwen insisted that she'd pay him back—and then started driving them to the great spot he had mentioned.

"I can't wait for you to see it," David exclaimed. "It's where I go whenever I wanna go camping outside of our usual surroundings."

"Seriously? You camp during your breaks from camp?"

"Of course I do!"

"Right. Of course you do."

He drove a little ways past the campsite and drove off the side of the road before they came to a stop.

"We're here," David announced.

He got out of the car and rushed over to Gwen's side to get the door for her, taking her hand to help her up. Normally she would've rolled her eyes at his excessive chivalry, but she was too busy looking out at the nearby stream and the unobstructed view of the mountains. The sun was getting low in the sky, surrounded by a beautifully blurred orange.

"So? What do you think?" David asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Let me get everything set up!"

He laid a picnic mat on the ground and brought over cups, a jug of water, and their sandwiches. He sat on one side of the mat, and Gwen sat on the other, leaving a few feet between them.

"We're just in time to watch the sunset," David said, looking toward the mountains with his sandwich in hand. He was staring in awe, a peaceful, genuine smile on his face. Gwen almost couldn't look away, seeing how mesmerized he was.

But the view over the mountains _ was _ beautiful, so she turned her head toward the view and bit into her sandwich. Gwen and David didn't say anything as they watched the blends of pinks and yellows paint the sky. And they didn't need to.

When they had both finished their sandwiches and most of the pink in the sky had been washed away by a deep blue, Gwen looked over at David again, placing her hand down in the space between them.

"Hey David?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For bringing me here. I never would've thought to do something like this outside of camp, but… I'm glad."

David turned his head to face her, and her heart fluttered in a way it usually only did for fictional characters. He glanced down before placing his hand over hers and _ damn will her heart stop racing_. When he looked back up, Gwen found herself captivated by his vivid green eyes. And his soft, rosy lips. She'd never been so drawn to his lips.

She wondered if it would be okay to kiss him—if it was something he would ever be comfortable with. She knew kissing wasn't inherently sexual, but everyone had their own boundaries… 

Then David scooted closer and leaned toward her, so she could hear him when he asked her a question in a shy, quiet voice.

"Can I kiss you?"

She didn't need to think about her response. "Yes."

David's eyes widened a little, as if he was expecting a different answer. But then his eyes started to close as slowly, he leaned in to close the distance between their lips. His fingers curled around hers as they kissed, warm and gentle. When he started to back away, Gwen leaned toward him, extending the kiss for just a moment longer before they broke apart.

They stared at each other, dumbfounded, until David finally found his voice.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now," he said with a shy smile.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

Gwen smiled back at him, and in that moment it was like she could've looked into his eyes forever—like they were the only two people in the world, the only ones who mattered. But when he turned and she followed his gaze out to the mountains, she remembered that the rest of the world was still turning and time didn't stop for anyone.

"We should probably get back soon to make sure the kids are asleep," she said, starting to get up. But David didn't let go of her hand.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that. I already got Mr. Campbell to agree to make sure they all go to bed!"

"What'd you do, lie about his number of community service hours?"

"... Maybe," David admitted with a fake smile.

"Ah, don't worry about it. What's a few hours among the thousands he has to complete?"

"Eheheh. Yup, just a few!"

"Besides," Gwen said, closing her eyes and lying on her back, "we deserve to get out together every now and then."

"Every now and then? You mean… you wanna do this again sometime?"

Gwen opened her eyes, surprised at her own admission. "Yeah, I guess that is what I meant."

David's eyes lit up. He wrapped an arm over her and pulled her so close their cheeks were smushed together. "Oh, Gwen! I was hoping you'd say that!"

"But we're still just trying this out," Gwen reminded him, putting some distance between them. "So don't tell the kids about us."

"You got it, Gwen! They won't have any clue you're my girlfriend!"

"And can we not use that word yet?"

David pouted. "Why not?"

"It just makes everything feel so… serious."

It took a moment for his smile to come back. "Okay," he said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Thanks."

He lay down next to her, staring wide-eyed at the clear sky above. "I can't wait for the stars to come out."

"You see them every night from Camp Campbell."

"But no matter how many times I see them, they never lose their beauty."

She was watching him again, drawn to the look of admiration on his face, so their eyes met when he gave her a sideways glance and murmured three more words:

"Just like you."


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst is threatening to take over

They dated for a couple more weeks without any big problems. Or maybe "dated" wasn't exactly the right word, considering they didn't get to go outside of camp together again after their first date. Campbell was fed up with watching the kids, so David and Gwen knew at least one of them would have to stay and be there for the campers during the night. They usually stayed in together.

One night, after retiring to the cabin for the day, David showed her a picture Dolph had drawn in the mess hall. It was a drawing of him with Nikki and Nerris.

"Isn't it great?" David said. "I'm so glad he's made friends! And Nerris and Nikki too. Oh, I'm so proud of them!"

"It is nice to see him draw something… normal, for a change. I'll add it to the board of small victories."

"Thanks, Gwen! You're the best! Just make sure you don't cover the number of times Max has smiled! That one always gives me the extra boost I need when I'm feeling down."

"Sure thing, babe," she said as she stepped up to the board on the wall.

David gasped, and Gwen looked over her shoulder to see that David's eyes had lit up.

"What?"

"Are we finally at the stage in our relationships where we call each other by pet names? Oh, I knew this day would come! But I haven't decided what to call you! What about sweetheart! Or maybe pumpkin?"

Gwen rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that formed on her face. "That's definitely better than all the weird pet names my dad gives me. Just don't use it in front of the kids."

"Oh. Right." His face fell.

"I just don't want everyone asking about us or getting used to us dating when we might not- I mean- "

"Gwen, pumpkin, it's okay. We'll tell everyone soon enough, right?"

"I… Yeah. Soon."

David hugged her from behind. "You know, I like to think I've become quite the expert at hiding how I feel about you." 

"Is that so."

"I  _ have _ had lots of time to practice."

Gwen smiled as he planted a light kiss on her cheek. "It's only been a couple of weeks."

"It started a bit longer ago than that."

"What, like a a few days before?"

"No, more like… remember Graggle?"

"I try not to."

"Well, when I saw that he didn't even pull the chair out for you, I realized that  _ I _ wanted to be the guy who would pull the chair out for you on our dates. And then I realized that I  _ really _ wanted us to go on dates."

"Seriously? Even back then?"

"That's right! What about you?"

Gwen gave it a moment of thought. "I dunno. I was kinda in denial for a while. You know how I am. But I guess when you disappeared into the forest, it did force me to think about… stuff."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I know it was hard for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll never forget what happened out there. I promised a friend I wouldn't."

"A friend?"

For a while, David didn't say anything, and Gwen didn't push. He had never told her the full story of what happened in the forest—had never been able to without bursting into tears—but he had gotten far enough to mention Wolfie, and Gwen could tell the wolf was special to David. 

"It was thanks to that friend that I made it here to today," David said, hugging Gwen tighter. "Here with you. And I'm thankful for that."

"Me too."

Gwen turned to face him without leaving his arms, and bringing a hand up to his cheek, she leaned in to kiss his lips. David lowered his arms to her waist as he kissed her back. When it ended and they looked into each other's eyes, Gwen leaned in again, slowly parting her lips to deepen the kiss. But then she felt David's body tense.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am," David said with a forced smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me, David."

"Lying? I'm not… I mean… "

"If this relationship is gonna have any chance of working out, you need to communicate about these things. You can't just keep pretending everything's fine."

After a moment, David sighed and let go of her. "You said it would be hard for you. If I had too many boundaries."

"Yeah, but this job is hard too. That doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"But are you really sure it's okay?"

"I… Look. At this point, I can't promise that I'll always be okay with not having sex. But honestly, I'm more likely to break up with you for- " She managed to stop herself, but it was too late. David was already looking at her with those lost puppy-dog eyes.

"For what?"

She looked away. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"But- "

"Forget it."

David didn't say anything for a while, and for a moment Gwen thought she'd won—that he was really just going to drop it—but then he put his hand on her shoulder with that concerned look on his face. 

"Gwen, please. I love you."

"For that," she said, pushing his arm away.

"What?"

"You can't just say shit like that like it's the easiest thing in the world! Like you don't even think about what it means! Like you don't have all these worries you're hiding from me! Like… like I'm the only one who's scared of being in a serious relationship!"

She didn't realize how worked up she'd gotten until her outburst left her panting and she registered the hurt expression on David's face.

"Gosh, Gwen, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I… I didn't either." She headed toward the door. "I think I need a break."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"But it's late."

"I'll be fine."

"You should at least carry a whistle in case you run into trouble."

"I'll be  _ fine _ , David."

"You never know- "

"Jesus! Will you- "

She stopped herself when she saw David's face. He really was just worried for her safety, after all. She took the whistle from his hand and looked away, ashamed for snapping at him again.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

She didn't notice the tiny child hiding in the darkness as she stepped outside and walked away.


	4. Love is a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tries to calm down. And Nikki kind of unintentionally helps.

Gwen needed some space to calm down and think.

No, what she really needed was to  _ not _ think. Because thinking was what got her into this mess in the first place. Thinking about David. About the future. About how she should stop getting her hopes up when her life's been such a series of disappointments and failures.

David, on the other hand, didn't seem to think about that stuff at all. Maybe that's why this whole thing was so goddamn  _ easy _ for him.

Gwen didn't stop walking until she got to the lake, where she finally let herself collapse onto her knees. She wanted to scream, but she didn't wanna risk being heard by any of the kids. So instead she simply hung her head and cried.

It was then that the girl with turquoise pigtails finally decided to come out of hiding. Gwen jumped when she heard footsteps.

"Jesus, Nikki! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I sorta… followed you from your cabin," Nikki said with a nervous smile.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

Gwen looked away, wiping tears from her face in an effort to maintain  _ some _ dignity.

"I was pretty excited to hear that you two finally got together," Nikki said. "We've all been wondering about it for a while now. Once Max and Neil hear- "

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because… well, you heard what I said in there. Pretty sure I just fucked up whatever David and I had together."

"Aw, don't be silly. David loves you!"

Gwen groaned. "That's the problem."

"But don't you  _ want _ him to love you?"

"No! I mean, maybe. Look, it's complicated, okay?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I never understood the stuff that happened between my parents with all those papers and money and lawyers."

"Wait, what? Actually, I don't wanna know. This is  _ my _ time to mope, so either be quiet or go back to your tent."

Gwen looked away, but when she didn't hear anything, she turned back around.

"Why did you follow me, Nikki?"

"I can't just go back to sleep after hearing you and David fight like that.”

Gwen sighed. "Look, whatever happens between me and David is our business. We won't let it affect the camp, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So I can’t help you get back together?"

"You can't do anything to make people stay together, Nikki. It has to be their choice." She remembered what Miss Priss had said to Mr. Campbell in the escape room. " _ Love _ is a choice. And I guess I still need to figure out what my choice is." She reached out to hold Nikki's hand. " _ After _ I take you back to your tent."

"Aw, okay."

Nikki let Gwen lead her back to her tent, and once Gwen was sure Nikki was at least  _ trying _ to sleep, she headed back to the counselors cabin. She slowed down when it came into view and she saw that the light was still on. She slowly approached the door and let out a long sigh before she pushed it open.

But it turned out David was already asleep.

He had fallen asleep sitting on the green sofa chair surrounded by some of the kids. They must've had trouble sleeping alone again. Gwen couldn't help but smile at how cute and peaceful they all looked. And of course, David was back to saying the names of all the trees he knew.

Gwen went to bed, making a promise to herself that she would have a serious talk with David tomorrow. But for now, they weren't two lost people struggling with a relationship. They were simply Gwen and David, co-counselors and friends—CBFLs, even. And they could get through anything. 


	5. Truth Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers make David drink Neil's truth serum. But it works out when David and Gwen finally sit down to talk.

It was almost noon when Gwen woke up, and she was the only one in the counselors cabin. When she realized what time it was, she swore and rushed to get ready to get outside to the campers. And to David. 

She wondered if he even wanted to see her after last night. But she didn't have time to worry about that. She had a job to do, after all.

And sometimes that job involved finding her co-counselor tied up and being threatened by a bunch of children.

"What the fuck is going on?"

David's eyes lit up. "Gwen!"

But then Max called out, "Neil! Do it now!"

Before Gwen could react, Neil forced the contents of a beaker into David's open mouth.

"What the fuck did you just do?" she demanded

"Just putting my truth serum to good use," Neil said with a smug smile.

"They were trying to get me to tell them where I hid the bowl of sweets that was supposed to be a prize for a scavenger hunt," David explained. "But I refused to tell them because that would ruin the spirit of the hunt!"

"It's not our fault your hints were too hard," Max protested. "I mean, not even Neil's nerdy enough to know the scientific name for squirrels."

"Enough about that," Nikki said, jumping up and down. "Tell us where you hid the goods, David! Mama needs her sugar!"

David tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was no use. "In the gazebo by the lake!"

"Yes!" Nikki took off in that direction without another word.

"All right, but everyone knows how much you hate candy," Max said. "So what's the real prize?"

"Oh, it's much better than any old candy! It's a bowl of fresh fruit!"

The campers groaned and started to disperse.

"Nurf, I need a knife," Gwen said before he could go.

Nurf pulled a knife out of God-knows-where and gave it to her. She used it to start cutting the rope around David.

"Thanks, Gwen," David exclaimed with a bright smile "You're the best! I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me! Even if it doesn't end up working out."

That got the campers' attention.

Max raised his eyebrows. "Wait, what? You morons finally got together and didn't tell anyone?"

"That's right! Gwen didn't want anyone to know, so we kept it a secret. But it does feel good to get it out!"

"Shut up and hold still," Gwen grumbled.

"Sorry, Gwen! It's this darn truth serum making me say things I shouldn't."

"If you're dating, then what happened last night?" Space Kid asked, having been one of the campers who came to the cabin the night before and found Gwen missing.

"Oh no you don't," Max said as soon as David opened his mouth. "I don't wanna know what you two have been doing at night."

"Don't worry, Max! We haven't been doing anything… _ inappropriate_. I'm asexual!"

David gasped when he realized what he'd just said. He tore the last few thin strands of rope Gwen had left to cut and covered his mouth with his hands.

"David- "

When he ignored Gwen and ran away, she whirled around to face Neil, who winced at the look of anger on her face.

"Neil, get the antidote. Now."

Then she went after David, who she found sitting on his bed in the counselors cabin.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I… I don't know. I've never said it so plainly out loud before—that I'm asexual—and it does feel good to be able to say it. But I didn't mean to tell everyone like that. What if they think that I- that it's- "

She sat down next to David and put a hand on his shoulder. "If anyone gives you shit about it, I'll threaten to put them through sex-ed camp." 

David smiled. "Thanks, Gwen."

"You know, this could've been avoided if you woke me up this morning."

"Yeah, I know. But I wasn't sure when you got back last night, so I wanted to give you extra time to rest."

"Right… we should probably talk about last night, shouldn't we?"

"Yup. Though I'm not sure I'm in the best state for a serious talk right now."

"We could wait until later. I can leave you alone until Neil brings the antidote."

David took a moment to consider. "No, we should talk now. It's probably better this way."

“All right.”

“The truth is, I _ am _ scared. I really like you, Gwen. When I first asked you if you would date an ace and you said no, it… it really hurt me." His voice cracked as he started to tear up. "And when you said you wanted to try… why, I was overjoyed. But as much as I love all the time we've spent together, as much as I love every hug and every kiss, part of me always worries that one day it won't be enough—that you'll ask for more than I can give."

"David… "

"You can't promise anything, I know. I just… wish you could."

"Yeah, me too," she said sadly. "But for me, it's hard enough just to promise to try. And it's not just because you're asexual. It's also me. Me and my fucking commitment issues."

"Commitment issues?"

"Oh, you don't want me to get into all that."

"Of course I do, Gwen. That is, if you're willing to talk about it."

"I… Look. I've never talked about this before and I don't have some truth serum to help get it out, so just bear with me, okay?"

"Okay."

She let out a long sigh. "I've been rejected a lot. By jobs, by literary magazines, by a guy I liked in high school… and it sucks. It makes me wonder why I even try anymore when I always end up feeling stupid for getting my hopes up again."

"You're not stupid, Gwen. Heck, I never stop trying to get the campers to love camp as much as I do, and we all know how unlikely _ that _ is. But we can't just give up on trying to be happy."

"Maybe you're right. But it's still hard."

"We can get through it together," David said as he put his hand over hers. "And I'll try to stop saying things that make you uncomfortable."

Gwen smiled, intertwining their fingers. "And I'll make sure to ask before trying anything new."

It wasn't clear who moved first, but slowly, they both leaned in, mirroring each other's movements. Their lips were just inches apart when they heard Neil yell from outside.

"Nikki! No!"

Suddenly, Nikki burst through the door. Behind her, Neil watched nervously with a beaker in hand and Max smacked a hand against his forehead.

David yelped and stood up when Nikki's wild eyes fixed on him.

"David! You monster," she exclaimed, moving forward to back David into the wall.

"Monster? W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"All I found in the gazebo was a bowl of fruit! I need real sugar!"

"But fruits _ are _ real sugar! Straight from Mother Nature herself!'

"But. I need. _ Candy _." Her eyes grew desperate.

Gwen pulled the small child away from David. "Nikki, leave my boyfriend alone."

Nikki then started a barely comprehensible stream of crazed mutterings that Gwen was too tired to deal with, so she let Max and Neil try to calm her down instead.

Meanwhile, David looked at Gwen in awe, and when she saw the look in his eyes, she waited nervously for him to say something.

"Your… boyfriend," he said softly. Slowly, his mouth stretched into a wide grin, and all Gwen's embarrassment seemed to melt away.

She smiled. "Are you gonna hug me now?"

"May I?"

Gwen opened her arms to him, and David excitedly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor and spinning around.

Nikki finally came back to her senses when she saw them. "Aw, that's so sweet."

David was still beaming when he put Gwen back down. "Oh, Gwen, I love you!"

"_David_."

"Ah! Sorry! It's the truth serum!"

Gwen looked down at the beaker Neil was holding. "That thing better work."

She waited eagerly as David drank the solution from the beaker.

"Now tell a lie," Gwen told him.

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter, just say something that's obviously not true."

"Hm… I think the Cheesecake Factory is a _ fantastic _restaurant."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "All right, it worked."

"Now let's get back to doing fun camp activities!"

Max groaned, and they all left the counselors cabin to join the rest of the campers waiting just outside.

"Howdy, campers," David said. "I know I must've caused quite the stir earlier when I mentioned that Gwen and I are dating, but- "

"Are you kidding?" Max interjected. "I'm pretty sure we were all just waiting for it to happen. I was more surprised when you suddenly said you're asexual, but even then, who fucking cares?"

"You don't think it's… strange?"

"As a bully, I like to torment people for all sorts of reasons," Nurf said, "but I draw the line at making fun of someone for their sexuality."

"If anything, casually admitting you're asexual is like… the closest thing to cool you've ever done," Ered added.

"Really?" David wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks, everyone. It means a lot."

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's go have lunch."

They all made their way toward the mess hall, Gwen and David staying at the back of the crowd to keep an eye on the kids. Gwen felt the tickle of David's fingers brushing against the palm of her hand, and she glanced down at them before looking up into his eyes. Smiling, the happy couple held hands as they kept on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo yeah. That's basically the story I wanted to tell. I'm probably just gonna add one more chapter as an epilogue of sorts.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just. So in love.

Gwen sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Finally out of those sweaty clothes," she said.

David finally turned to look at her, now that she was dressed. He smiled at the sight of her in wolf-patterned pajama shorts.

"Too hot for cuddling?" he asked.

"Definitely."

They spent plenty of nights sleeping in the same bed, but sometimes the body heat was just too much; and sometimes Gwen just needed some personal space. More recently, though, it was usually the former.

Suddenly, David's eyes lit up. "What if we sleep outside?"

"David, we spend every day outside."

"But that's when we're working! Don't you want some time to just lie down, just the two of us, and appreciate the beauty of nature?"

"You really wanna sleep on the picnic mat?"

"Well, it  _ is _ bigger than either of our beds. And the wind must feel really nice! I'll light a few citronella candles, we can stare up at the stars…"

"I guess that does sound kinda nice."

"Great! Then let's go!"

Before Gwen could protest, David grabbed the picnic mat and headed out the door. When he was done getting everything ready, they brought their pillows out to the mat and sat down.

"Are you comfy enough, pumpkin?" David asked. "No bumps or anything on the ground?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." He smiled and gave her quick a peck to the forehead. She responded with a kiss on the lips.

By now she knew his boundaries well. She knew what he liked, what he disliked, what he wasn't sure about yet and was willing to try again — but that was something they could revisit another time, if David wanted to. Right now, she was happy to simply lie down by his side and lace his calloused fingers together with her own.

It was there, in the comfort of his proximity beneath the starry sky, that without overthinking, she finally let the words escape from her mouth:

"I love you."

David looked at her, puzzled, before his surprise melted into that earnest smile she had grown to adore.

"I love you too," he said.

She snuggled in closer, letting her eyelids slide closed. "Good night, David."

"Good night, love."

There were still times, every now and then, when the thought of change and commitment made Gwen worry. But she also knew that sometimes it was worth it. Because right now, with David, she wasn't scared or anxious.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's it! Thanks for reading, y'all!  
And shoutout to all my fellow aces! No matter where you are on the spectrum, you are so, so valid <3
> 
> Take care, and stay rad B)


End file.
